Pokespe High School
by sifter21
Summary: The story begins with Yellow, a 16 teen year old girl, along with her protective brother Shadow my OC , go to Pallet Town High. Yellow then meets the Dexholders, but when she does: She cant get Gold out of her head! He's perverted and annoying, but also sweet and caring. She's shy and sensitive, but can be wild and crazy too! Ambershipping, Luckyshipping, Franticshipping, and more
1. Faded Memories

Chapter 1: Faded Memories

Yellow's Dream

"_Please Momma! I didn't do it!" sobbed a 7 year-old Yellow, taking hits from her abusive mother._

"_Then who did?" her mother yelled, still beating her defenseless daughter._

"_Leave her alone, you old bitch!" came a voice from upstairs, and then a young black haired boy emerged from the shadows._

"_Shadow, go back to your room. Now!" she bellowed at her 9 year-old son._

_Shadow slid down stair pole and faced his mother, who was furious. Shadow did not care; he only cared for his little sister's safety, even if it meant putting himself at himself at risk._

_He stood there, staring into his mother's cold, ice-blue eyes, while she glared into his calm, forest-green eyes, which did not show fear. He spread his arms outward, not allowing his mother to anymore harm onto his little sister._

"_Shadow, do you know where my priceless gold earrings are?" she managed to get through her gritted teeth._

"_Yeah, they're up your ass, you sick fuck!" he yelled at the woman, who raised her hand in a threatening manner. Shadow didn't care; he only tended to his sister, who was still sobbing through her rapid breathing. _

_They're mother stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her in rage. Shadow kept hugging his little sister, stroking her soft, blonde hair, whiched calmed her down, slowing down her breathing on her brother's chest. He hugged her tighter, knowing she was very afraid of being alone._

"_No one will hurt you Yellow, no one" He had that softness in his voice, the one Yellow knew as a voice that would keep that promise no matter what._

Yellow awoke the next morning, half-smiling about her dream/memory. She was glad Shadow had promised to protect her and even gladder he lived next-door. Unfortunately, her brother could only afford the two houses because the neighborhood was cheap and rundown. Her brother only agreed to let her live on her own if she gave him the key and only stay out until 9:00 p.m. unless she was with him.

Speaking of which, she heard her front door open, which meant her brother came in to take her to school. They both had to go to since she was 16 and Shadow was 17. Her brother had a car, so they wouldn't have to walk through the dangerous streets.

"Yellow! Are you ready?" Shadow yelled upstairs, which echoed through the hallway.

"Almost!" she lied, she had barely gotten up and completely forgot it was Monday, her first day of high school since their move 3 weeks ago. She quickly made her bed and got dressed in her usual clothes: a white tank top, white t-shirt, a yellow cardigan, faded skinny jeans, and black boots.

She quickly ran downstairs, where she saw her older brother sitting on the couch in her living room, listening to his IPod. It looks like he didn't notice her, since the couch was facing in the opposite direction, right in front of her 26 in. TV. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her yellow purse from the old red oak table and walked back into the living room. Her brother got up from the brown couch and stretched his body, letting out a huge yawn. "Shadow, you ready to go?" she asked from behind, startling him a bit.

"Yellow, how long have you been there?" he asked plainly, adjusting his beanie so that his bangs hung out a little.

"Not long", she replied, looking at his forest green eyes, which he hid behind his slim sunglasses,"are you ready or what?"

"Yeah, I'm ready", he replied with a smile, "Do you have your Pokémon with you?"

"Yeah, they're safe inside my purse."

"Alright, let's go" he said, patting her head as he passed. Yellow hated when he did that, but yet made her smile when he did. As she exited the small home, she locked the front door and hurried over to her brother. Shadow started up the Hemi-Cuda parked in his sister's driveway and signaled Yellow to enter.

Soon, they were exiting Yellow's driveway and soon, their neighborhood. They were now driving through Viridian City and making their way to Pallet Town. On the way, Yellow noticed her brother's single strap backpack. She remembered when she found a pack of cigarettes in there a year ago. She was furious with him and wouldn't speak to him unless he stopped. Shadow took notice of this when they were at a stoplight. He grinned at this. "Don't worry, there's nothing in there but my binder, books, and poker cards", he assured her, knowing she would snoop in there later.

Yellow then noticed one other thing. ~_Growl~ _She was starving! She remembered she didn't eat breakfast this morning and was very hungry. "Uh, Shadow, I know this is a bad time, but...Im starving!" she whined.

"Don't worry, I knew this would happen" he told her, then pointing to the back of the car, "There's a bag in the back I got from home."

She extended her arm and grabbed the white paper bag. It was still warm, which she hoped for and then opened it up.

Inside were a breakfast burrito, a Capri sun, and a Sitrus berry. She pulled out the burrito, took of the wrapper, and ravenously bit into it. She then took out the Capri sun, poked the straw in, and drank it all in under a minute. Shadow just chuckled, wondering where she puts it all. Soon after Yellow finished the burrito, they arrived in Pallet Town and shortly after, Pallet Town High. She opened up the door, closed it, and stared at the school. "_Oh, Arceus, this place is huge!"_ she thought, then started after Shadow, who was already halfway through the parking lot.

"Shadow, wait up!" Yellow yelled.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: Starting High School

Yellow's POV

I barely caught up with Shadow and was now trying to keep up with him. I looked around the school with curiosity, noticing its stature. It had 4 buildings, which I thought were for each grade level. There was a large lunch area, which was filled with teens eating breakfast. Next, I noticed the garden area, which was filled with berry bushes, multi colored flowers, and a very beautiful water fountain in the center. But the thing that stood out the most was the enormous battle stadium, which stood at the heart of the school. It had white porcelain walls, a glass roof, red arches over multiple entrances, and a huge flag at the top, which was orange and green and had a silhouette of a Dragonite in the middle. I stood there in awe, admiring the school.

"Yellow! Hurry up!" shouted Shadow from a distance, breaking my thoughts. I took one last look and headed inside the building Shadow was in, which I thought was the main office. I scurried in and saw Shadow talking to a woman at the front desk, who was handing him two pieces of paper. I stood there a while longer, my eyes wondering around the green room, glancing at paintings and photos. "Yellow", Shadow whispered, approaching me with a piece of paper in his hand, "This is your schedule for the rest of the year, don't lose it."

"Alright", I told him, looking him in the eye, then asking him a question, "will you help me find my homeroom?" I knew there was still 20 minutes till the bell, but I didn't wanna find it by myself. "Alright, I'll go with you, only because you're small and scared" he said teasingly, making me blush with embarrassment, then pulling on my arm, telling me to hurry.

"What room is it?" he asked

I glanced at my schedule, "Room 305: Chemistry"

"Alright, looks like we got homeroom together" he told me, which made me smile; at least we got the morning together.

We made it to the junior wing with 10 minutes left till the bell and made our way to chemistry. When we arrived, there were several students already waiting. There were four of them, 2 girls and 2 boys. Two of the boys looked like they were there by force, judging by the looks on their faces. They were in deep conversation and hadn't taken notice to us. "I'll be back" Shadow whispered in my ear, "be careful."

"I will, don't worry", I told him and like that, he left for the bathroom. I just stood there, deep in thought, thinking about my childhood. I don't know why, but I did, I stood there and remembered all those times my mother beat me, and how Shadow always stopped her and came to my rescue.

I remembered when I was twelve, because of my body; boys would always stare at me. Shadow gave them warning glares and those who wouldn't listen, he made me turn around and he'd threaten them, if not whoop their asses. I also remembered when I was 14, me and my boyfriend had a fight and he slapped me out of rage. Later that day, I heard that he was in the hospital for blood loss and a broken arm. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice speaking to me.

"Hello?" the voice said at a louder volume, "are you still alive!"

"Huh?" was I could manage to say. When I looked up, I saw a boy with beautiful crimson eyes, glowing in the sunlight. He wore a black t-shirt, a red and white over shirt, skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, black insulator gloves, and a red hat worn frontwards. "Are you alright?" he asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him, still gazing in his crimson red eyes.

"I'm Red" he introduced, then holding out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Yellow" I replied, shaking his hand.

Then he smiled at me, it was nice, warm welcoming smile and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "Is this your homeroom?" he asked me. I simply nodded, unable to look away from his eyes. "Me and my brother" I added, though I don't know why.

"Where is he?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Bathroom" I replied

"Hey, Red!" one of his friends yelled,"who's your girlfriend?"

I couldn't help but give a big blush at this, though I can tell he did the same. "She's not my girlfriend, she's a new student!" he yelled back. Then, his friends started to approach us. I felt a little shy, considering my personality isn't very social.

"Damn, she's hot!" one of friends said aloud, making me blush with embarrassment. He wore a white tee, a black hoodie, a backwards gold and black cap, black pants, and gold and black Nikes. "Gold!" a girl with blue hair snapped, then smacking upside the head with incredible force, "be respectful!"

"Sorry, Crys" he said in shame, rubbing his head in pain. The girl had twin pigtails, a pink blouse, a brown jacket, a white/blue skirt, and brown boots.

"Gold, when will you learn to behave?" Red asked, putting his shoulder over him in a brotherly fashion.

"So Red, who is this?" another girl asked, who was listening to music and only took out her earphones to listen.

"I'm Yellow", I said, stroking my blonde hair.

"I'm Blue", she said, winking her right eye. She wore a white hat over her long, hazelnut color hair, a light blue short shirt with a white tank top under, black short shorts, and black sandals. From my guess, I suspected she was the rich bitch (I'm sorry, I just had to). I shook her hand and put both my hands in my cardigan pockets.

They seemed nice enough, I was just worried how they'd react to my brother (I didn't mention this in the last chapter, but Shadow wears a black beanie with a green pokeball, a black tee, a black jacket with gold flames, khaki colored pants, black and white Adidas, and black fingerless gloves. Also, he has a Seviper tattoo constricting around his right arm all the way to his wrist). There was a moment of silence, which I found awkward. I was glad when the silence finally broke when Blue pointed something out.

"Hey, who's that guy?" she asked, pointing at teen with a Seviper. "Oh, that's my brother" I said; only to have Red, Gold, Crys, and Blue look at me in disbelief.

"I'm serious, that's my brother" I told them, to know I'm not lying.

"Yellow, who're your friends?" Shadow asked, petting his Seviper on its head while it snacks on a Sitrus berry. Shadow took off his sunglasses, exposing his forest green eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right" I said, then started to introduce the teens, "this is Red, Gold, Crys, and Blue."

"Hey, I'm Shadow" he introduced, showing his friendly smile, despite his tattoo showing on his strong right arm. They all introduced themselves, still not believing that he's my brother.

"Are really Yellow's bother, you look nothing alike!" Blue blurted out.

"Yeah, I am", he replied calmly despite the outburst, "we were just born in different regions." He adjusted his beanie and gave a warm smile to me, telling me that I had nothing to worry about. The bell soon rang, signaling it was time for first period.


	3. Drama Bomb!

Chapter 3: Siblings Past

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 of my fanfic and I hope you find entertaining and awesome. I might also start accepting OC request for something I have in mind. Just send me their description and I will reply back to you. Enjoy! P.S: Sorry for the long wait. Also, I will be writing another story alongside this one. And I changed my mind; this story will be mostly AmberShipping since they don't have enough fanfics. Sorry for the Inconvenience.**

It wasn't even lunchtime yet and Shadow already got in trouble. 2nd period, Shadow got busted by their P.E teacher for not dressing out and knocking Gold out in a single punch for making gestures at his sister. Now, he got what was called "probation". He and yellow were making their way to a table at lunch when.

"Yellow! Shadow! Over here!" yelled Blue from 3 tables away, causing Yellow to jump and almost drop her lunch. Shadow caught her tray and handed it back, once again giving her a warm smile. He then focused his forest eyes at Blue, who was still waving her hand in the air. At her table, Red, Gold, Crys, and 5 others were eating, keeping their heads down because of Blue and didn't want to be seen with her like this.

They approached the table and sat down, Yellow giving a smile to Blue and Red while Shadow was listing to his IPod, eying Gold. Gold returned the glare, while rubbing the bruised left side of his face. Shadow just smirked and pulled his hood up, then started to blast rap through his Beatz earphones.

"Nothin awkward bout this" Red whispered to one of his friends. His friend gave a silent smirk, and then started drinking his coffee again. Yellow felt awkward, her brother and Gold just glared at each other and she was right between them.

"Wow, it's never been this silent here" Blue whispered to Crys, who watching Gold and Shadow, knowing shit would go down. Crys coughed awkwardly, hoping to break the silence. Shadow then got up and started toward the football for some alone time.

"The nerve of that guy" Gold muttered under his breath, then taking a bite out of his hotdog.

"Well, you did piss him off by gesturing me!" Yellow snapped at him, and then drank her water.

"It was a joke!" he said, defending himself.

It went silent again, and Gold just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Yellow! Before I forget, these are my friends!" she told her, pointing to the five teens sitting across from her.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically, holding her hand out.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Lyra!" a girl with brown pigtails greeted, shaking Yellow's hand. She wore a red single sleeve shirt, a denim jacket, a white mini skirt, a big white hat, and white sandals.

Yellow looked at the other teens, still having a smile on her face. Finally, another student introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Green" he said lazily, shaking Yellow's hand. Green had light brown hair, emerald green eyes that reminded her of Shadow, a black polo shirt, a dark green jacket, purple jeans, and sand brown boots. He gave off the feeling that he liked being alone and is annoyed by everyone around him.

"I'm Silver" the next boy introduced, also shaking Yellow's hand. Silver had long red hair and light silver eyes, which she guessed why his name was Silver. He wore a plain white tee and a black and red jacket over it. He had pitch black gloves, blue jeans, and black and red shoes that matched his jacket.

"I'm Ruby!" he said with enthusiasm, shaking both her hands. It looks like he has white hair, but when she looked closer; she could see it was only a hat and his real hair was midnight black. He had beautiful maroon colored eyes, which, in her opinion (and mine!), looked slightly feminine. He had a white tee under his red jacket with black sleeves. He had black pants, black gloves, orange and black shoes, and his hat that had a red band. Next, a girl that stood beside him introduced herself.

"I'm Sapphire! Nice to meet you!" she said in an eccentric manner. She had a sleeveless aqua blue blouse, white short shorts, black and white gloves, a bandanna that matched her blouse, and black and white Nikes. She also had little sharp fangs, which Yellow found cute and scary. After everyone was finished, Yellow felt kinda sorry about her brother's ignorance and attitude when they arrived.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my brother" she told everyone, who looked at her puzzled. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"That guy is your brother!" Ruby bursted out.

"Y-yeah, why?" she asked, now getting why they looked puzzled.

"How are you two related?" Gold asked, adjusting his hat.

"Um, same mother, same father, different regions" she told them.

"Different body parts" Gold muttered to himself, though to his misfortune, Yellow heard. Yellow right hooked him where Shadow already punched, making the pain greater.

"Son of a bitch! You guys are related!" Gold exclaimed with pain, rubbing his now even purpler bruise.

Yellow then bitch slapped him, even harder then her punch.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled in pain, but surprisingly didn't shed a tear.

"What the fuck was that for!" he asked, still in pain. Everyone was laughing, especially Red, who couldn't even breath.

"That was for gym class" she said, then grabbed Gold's collar and pulled him so that she was whispering directly in his ear, "You're cute, but my brother would kick your ass if you tried anything else." The next part came to Gold as a shock; Yellow gave him a little kiss right where she and Shadow both punched him, but to his relief, no one saw.

Yellow then walked away and searched for her brother. Gold went back to his friends and sat down at the table, feeling confused, angry, and, to his surprise, happy.

"So what happened?" Blue asked with a slight purr in her voice.

"Shut up" he replied

"Pig" she shot back

"Bitch"

"Perv"

"Hooker'

"Dumbass"

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"WHORE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Blue got up, dragged Red with her, and stormed off. Man, this is going to be a LONG school year!

**A/N: So what you think? Sorry about the changes in the shippings, but I thought these were better ones. Also, I will be doing another series alongside this one soon. Please Review!**


	4. Shadow Gets Lucky

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews of this story, I really appreciate it :D. Please review more so I know that this story should be continued. Enjoy chapter 4!**

It was almost time for the school day to be over; all that was left was 7th period; in which all of them had together. Unfortunately, that class was Sexual Education (I did something similar to this in my YouTube series which I'm too lazy to continue). As class started, Blue got all of her friends to sit next to each other. Blue in front of Silver, Silver between Green and Lyra, Lyra behind Red and front of Gold, Gold next to Yellow, Yellow in front of Shadow, Shadow in front of Ruby and Sapphire.

The front door opened and a beautiful, tall brown haired woman walked in the room.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Skyla and I will be your Sex Ed teacher for the year" she said, giving the class a warm smile. Gold gaped at the news, not believing the hottest women he's ever seen be a Sex Ed teacher. However, he kept his mouth shut, afraid Yellow would punch him again.

**I will ignore the lesson because I believe this should not be mentioned and instead focus on the text messages between the trainers.**

"_Shes hot isnt she Red ;)" Gold texted Red_

"_Yea I know ;)" he replied_

"_U wants it" Gold sent_

"_So BAD X/" Red sent back_

"_Watcha talkin about" Blue texted them_

"_Nothin" Red lied_

"_U shur?" _

"_Yep" Gold texted back_

"_He's lyin" Yellow interfered_

"_Rly? What r they talkin about?"_

"_The teacher and how they want to bang her" she told her_

"_0_o rly? Thx" _

"_No prob"_

After school, Blue gave Red a lashing for thinking and fantasying about someone else and Gold received another punch from Yellow in the gut. Then, they each went their separate ways. Until…

"Yellow! Want to come to the mall with us!?" Blue yelled from a distance, waving her arm in the air. Yellow looked at her brother, who knew what she was gonna ask and gave a nod in approval. Yellow hugged Shadow before catching up with the girls, then hopping in Blue's Ferrari (told you, RICH BITCH!). Shadow gave sigh and started to walk towards his car, checking his watch as he walked. _3:05 _he thought, starting up the engine to his Hemi. As he pulled out of the school, he thought about Yellow._  
"Shes not a little girl anymore" he thought passing the old building and a 7-eleven. "Shes a 16 year old, maybe I need to trust her more. Yeah, I should. So when she comes home tonight, I'll tell her she can stay out as long as she wants from now on and other grown up things (Dont you be thinking dirty, readers). To think, she went from a scared, shy girl who refused training bras into an independant young_ lady.

SHADOW POV

I arrived home around 3:15 and to the sight of my neighbor, Lucky. She looked really hot, but she dresses like she works the corner. Though, I have known her since we moved here and I have gotten to her. She's really sweet and funny. She doesnt go to school since she works most of the day. Ive been wanting to ask her out but i couldnt since I took care of Yellow.

"Hi Shadow." she greeted me, she was working on her garden so all she was wearing was a white tank top which you could clearly see her dark green bra. Let me say that it gave me a good sight of her lucious D cups. She also wore shorts so low you could see the hem of her dark green panties.

'H-hi, Lucky." I managed to get out, she made me so nervous. I quickly walked inside my home and slammed the door shut. I checked my watch again. _3:21, only 5 more hours till Yellow got home. what to do?_ I quickly looked out my kitchen window to see if Lucky was still out there and sure enough she was. I took off my pack and adjusted my beanie and made my way back outside.  
"Lucky!" I called out, seeing her stand up in response.  
"Yeah?" she answered, walking toward me. Just the way she walked made me crazy. When she finally approached me she put her hands on her hips and looked me in the eye. I couldnt stop gazing at her beautiful electric green eyes, her same coloredhair with light brown tips and her well sculpted body. I quickly snapped back in reality when she started snapping her fingers.

"Hello?" she asked

"Huh, oh right. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight." She looked at me for a bit then placed her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I dont know. Nah." When she said those last words, I gave a sigh then walked back indoors. I felt her stop me midway by grabbing me by the arm and pulling me back.

"Im just kidding! Id love to have dinner with you. How about tonight at 8?"

I gave a smile "Sure, my place or yours?"

"Yours, see ya tonight." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek and started walking back to her house. _Score!_

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, I just wanted to let you guys know im not giving up on the story. The OC Lucky belongs to luckykit11. I will continue to update the story but not as fast.


End file.
